


Worse Day Away From Black Rock

by verucasalt123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Discipline, Episode: s03e03 Bad Day at Black Rock, Established Relationship, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:33:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verucasalt123/pseuds/verucasalt123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very simple Sam/Dean, spanking prompt for discreetmath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worse Day Away From Black Rock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [feraldanvers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/feraldanvers/gifts).



Six hours out from Black Rock, Dean finally pulled into a motel. He hadn’t stopped ragging on Sam for all the trouble he’d caused and bragging on his own so-called Batman skills after he’d swooped in to save the day, and his brother’s life. Again.

Sam was more than appreciative, and was ready to get down to showing it as soon as they checked into the ugly motel room with flowered wallpaper and the scent of stale cigarette smoke and industrial cleaning products. He pulled Dean in close for a kiss, which lasted several minutes before Dean broke their contact, a mischevious look in his eyes.

“Do you remember what I said to you, Sam? About what I was going to do once we got the fuck out of there?”

Sam flushed a bit, because the answer was yes, he did remember, but he thought Dean had just been blowing off steam. So, he didn’t reply right away.

Before he could register another thought, he was pinned with his back to the wall on the far side of the room, his wrists held together tightly between Dean’s right hand. 

“You remember, right? So say it. Tell me what I told you was going to happen when we got clear of that place.”

Sam mumbled something intelligible, and Dean used his left hand to smack the right side of Sam’s face, not too hard, but hard enough to get his attention. “Speak up”, Dean said, in the lowest register Sam thought he’d ever heard coming from his brother.

“You said…uh, you said I didn’t do what you told me to do and you were going to beat my ass once you had me out of there.” Sam flushed and looked down. It was obvious that there would be no brawl, Dean wasn’t angry and it wasn’t the kind of atmosphere that Sam knew would result in his brother throwing punches. 

Which could only mean one thing. Fuck. Sam had rather get a black eye or a split lip and have it overwith, but he knew for certain that’s not what Dean had in mind.

“Strip.” The command was simple, and Sam did as he was told, unwilling to make things any worse than they already were. Less than two minutes later, Sam was standing in the middle of the motel room completely nude while Dean was still fully clothed. This was a show of dominance, he already knew that, they’d been through this before. Only once, but once was enough for Sam to know what he was in for. Despite his trepidation, his cock, fucking traitor, was standing at more than half-mast in anticipation.

Sam stood there naked in the middle of the room, dread building by the second as he awaited further instructions. As it turned out, they were worse than he thought. 

“Nose in the corner, Sammy, let’s give you a few minutes to think about things.”

Visibly shaking, he did as he was told, moving to the edge of the small room and facing the wall at the far corner between the slight partition between the bathroom area and the sleeping area. He did exactly what Dean told him to do, remembering scratching his nose, the air conditioner catching fire, falling onto his knees having tripped, seemingly, over thin air. He wasn’t sure how long he stayed there, but it was at least ten minutes before he heard the sound.

Oh, no no no no no, not this. “Turn around, Sam”, Dean told him in That Tone. So he did, watching in horror as Dean finished taking off his belt.

The time had come to beg, and Sam wasn’t above it at this point. “Not the belt, Dean, _please_ , come on, I didn’t mean for anything bad to happen, you know that. **Please**.

“Arguing with me about your punishment. That’s an extra five licks. Keep talking, Sammy, if you want more than that.”

Sam promptly lowered his eyes and shut his stupid mouth.

“Move on over here, kid, bend over and put your hands on the mattress”, Dean commanded, and Sam did as he was told, not wanting to incur further punishment.

Dean wasted no time once Sam placed his hands flat against the cheap scratchy comforter, his body now in perfect position for Dean to do what he wanted.

“Can you be still for this, baby boy, or do I need to restrain you:?”

“N-no. I mean…yes, I can be still, you don’t have to do that.” A part of Sam wanted to be restrained so he didn’t have to rely on his own self control to hold his position, but he knew he had this coming and didn’t feel worthy of the gift of restraints.

There was no lecture or warning, Dean simply pulled the belt over his shoulder and slammed it down onto the sensitive spot where Sam’s legs met the back of thighs. The first blow had Sam whimpering, and they didn’t stop coming. Dean covered his entire ass with that belt, sometimes hitting the same place over again. Sam was past holding back his tears and sobbed, “Please Dean, not the same spot, no more, please, I’ll be good, I swear, swear, I’m s-s-Owwwwwwwwww so sorry, _please_ ”.

At that point, Dean let up, just standing there and taking in the sight of his brother's welted and bruised ass, and the sounds of his tears against the mattress, as his hands had given out several minutes earlier and he was now bracing himself with his forearms, his face pressed into the synthetic surface of the comforter which was now stained with tears and snot and spit.

‘All right, baby boy, just your extra five for talking back and we’re done, okay?", Dean spoke softly and took just a second to card his fingers through his brother’s har.

Sam’s breath was ragged and his voice was strangled by tears, so he just nodded and got his hands back underneath him. He knew he’d have to steel himself for what was coming. Any extra licks for disobeying didn’t land on his ass, he already knew that.

Dean expertly brought the belt down right in the middle of Sam’s thighs, and Sam thought he might have screamed. Four more blows just like it landed quickly, two above and two below the first. 

By this time, Sam was a snotty, bawling, quivering mess and Dean dropped the belt to the floor, moving forward and easing Sam onto his stomach higher on the bed to ensure Sammy’s head was on the pillow. Though he liked spanking Sam in some situations, he took no pleasure in punishing him and only did it when it had to be done.

Dean curled up next to Sam on the bed, moving one hand soothingly over his reddened and likely to turn black and blue ass by morning.

“Sorry I had to punish you like that, Sammy, but you did so good. I love you, baby.”

Sam turned his head, still lying on his stomach for obvious reasons.

”I know, Dean. I love you too.”


End file.
